my true love that was never meant to be
by wcc87
Summary: A story about Carly and freddie and a complex love that hurts them both, it'll be explained all inside. creddie and later on in the story seddie. my first fanic please be kind with the comments i made it Mature for future chapters. enjoy


**This is a story true story about apart of my life, through the eye's of Freddie with Carly, and Sam as a friend to freddie but not Carly so please be kind with your comments it's my first fanfic. It's my story with happiness, sadness, love, hate, regret, and suicide you have been WARNED! . It's a creddie story with a little of seddie I don't own Icarly but it would be cool if I did. ****I hope you like it.**

**(freddie's Pov)**

**Here I was at my summer job at a construction site, I wanted a extra money and I wanted to workout at the same time so thats why I'm here.**

**(buzz buzz)**

**I grab my phone, from Carly "Hey freddie whatcha doing"**

**Me and Carly have been getting close and stared hanging out more "nothing much Carly whats up" I replied back while i was walking with a bag of cement, i was a good worker I could do my work real quick and perfect I always had time to text.**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Do you want to hang out after you get out of work" **

**I quickly finished my work and started to pack my stuff away because it was almost quitting time "yeah sure I'm almost out but I have to take a shower then we could hang out, what do you want to do" I replied.**

**(couple Months later)**

**I have been developing feeling for Carly, I've but i've just been noticing little thing about her, just like when we see each other she smiles, when we hug she holds on just a little longer then me, we play fight, she lets me takes pictures of her just because, we've been friends since we little kids she come's to me with her secrets and I go to her with my secrets. So your probably wondering why don't why I just ask her out, well she like's someone and that someone is is my friend Jerry. Jerry and i been friends for a few years and were good friends, he and I had plans for the future, but I know how bad he can be, Carly told him that she liked him but he did like here really.**

**(Flashback)**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Freddie can I ask you a question? why do people go on dates" Carly texted**

"**Uhhh, to get to know the other person to see if they like them, why?" I said I was wondering why she would ask me that I thought to myself while i was working.**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Because I want to ask someone out we know a little about each other but not a lot, where do you think is a good place to go on a date and talk"Carly texted**

"**I don't know just go to dinner" I replied back, great why was I helping her to go out with someone, who was she asking out?**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**That's a good idea I'll do that thank's freddie" she texted**

**(week later)**

**(ring ring)**

"**What's up jerry" I said **

"**Not much man, and you" jerry said**

"**Noting just kicking back" i said while going around circle's my chair**

"**Cool, listen man I just wanted to tell you that me and Carly have been hanging out, we've been out on a few dates " jerry said nonchalantly**

"**WHAT" I said yelling, it made sense now that's why she asked me why people go out on dates, I was helping her go out with my friend what the hell, I was pissed **

"**Carly and i didn't want to say anything yet, but she waned to tell you but I guess she didn't yet"jerry said**

"**Alright thank's man, I got to go" I said angrily**

"**See ya bro" jerry said then hung up**

**This couldn't be happening right, why would they go behind my back, why wouldn't Carly tell me we're best friends.**

"**Carly is there something you want to tell me" I texted her**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Uh I don't know" she texted**

"**So you don't want to tell me that you and jerry have been a few date's behind my back" I said **

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Oh you know about that, so jerry told you" she said**

"**Yeah he told me, what I don't get is why did he tell me and not you, were best friends you should have told me not him!" I said while I felt my anger overwhelm me**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Freddie I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how to" she texted**

"**How could you do that, you even asked me for help to ask someone out and you asked my friend of all people, do you have any idea how much I feel betrayed, he's not a good guy for you I know how he is!" I said while pacing back and forth in my room**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Please don't be mad at me freddie I'm sorry, yes I should have told you sooner but i didn't want people to know, just yet specially spencer" she texted**

"**Fine I forgive you what ever" I texted her **

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Please don't be like that freddie... I love you" she texted**

"**Yeah yeah yeah i love you too" I texted her then I threw my phone on my bed I was done talking to her i didn't care if she texted back**

**(end of flashback)**

**Well a month went by and Carly and jerry had been going up and down with there relationship so they decided to break up, I told her it wasn't a good idea to be with him but she didn't listen to me and now she's sad, I have to be the good friend and help her get back on her feet.**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Freddie can you please come over" Carly texted me while I was in my room relaxing for my hard day at work**

"**Sure" I said while I put on my shoes **

**I walk to her door and knock, seconds later Carly opened the door with a smile on her face, I thought to myself she was beautiful "Whats up Carly" I said leaning against the the door frame, "Do you maybe want to watch movies with me all night" she said with a smile "The last time we did that you fell asleep during the first movie" I said with a laugh "Hey shut up, you picked the movie it's not my fault that you picked a boring one" she said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me in "Hey galaxy wars is not boring there a lot of action" I said sitting on the couch and taking off my shoes "uh huh" she said with a giggle "Fine you pick and if you fall asleep during the movie I won't sleep here" I said "I'll take that bet i'll get the blankets and the movie" she said with a smile the she ran up to her room. I sat there thinking how could this girl have my heart, I was at war with myself because I really liked her but I don't know how she feels about me.**

"**Freddie, Freddie! earth to Freddie" Carly said while she was waving her hand in front of my face, "Oh hey sorry about that" I said shaking the the thoughts out of my head "what were you thing about, you seemed in deep thought" she said putting down the blankets and walking to the dvd player "nothing just thinks about how work is going to be hard tomorrow" I said calmly "you sure your noting about someone" she said with a smile, I was thinking if I just should tell her now "nope there's no one" I said with a sigh "ok if you say so" she said turning back to the dvd player to set up the movie "I'm in love with you" I said softly she didn't hear me though which was good.**

**The movie was over and Carly was still up but I was really tired "I'm going to go get a another movie sit tight" she said jumping up and running up the stairs "damn that girl has energy" I said to relax again, I felt almost asleep when I heard Carly come down, damn it I thought to myself "alright I got titanic what do you think" she said while pressing play "sure why not" I said I thought I could finally sleep, ten minuets in to it I was out cold "Freddie" Carly said softly I herd her but I was to tired to say anything just then I felt my arm move and felt Carly's head on my chest "night Freddie" Carly said while snuggling in to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>(one week later)<strong>

"**Carly I can't go with you and Spencer camping" I texted her i felt sad because we were looking forward to this trip**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**What why not we've been looking forward to this trip" Carly texted**

"**My work won't allow me to go I'm still new and I have no vacation time" I texted, I felt really bad to break it to her**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**That suck so bad, I'm sad now what am I going to do now when I'm there" Carly texted**

"**Well you have your family members there too" I texted**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Yeah I know but I wanted you there so we all could have fun together" Carly texted**

"**I'm so sorry Carly, I really am but it's my stupid work's rules" I texted while I was kicking rocks angrily**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**It's ok freddie, we could hang out when i get back" Carly texted**

"**Sounds like a plan" I texted with a smile and I went back to work**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Want to hang out after your out" Carly texted**

"**Why not , we could say our good byes tonight" I texted back**

**(Later that night)**

"**Freddie, Freddie! you home" Carly said while banging on my front door**

"**I'm coming hold your horses" I yelled walking to the door**

"**Hold your horses" Carly said with a giggle "really Freddie"**

"**What, you didn't have to bang on my door like the world is ending" I said with a smirk**

"**Yeah well whatever, come on" Carly said while grabbing my hand**

"**Where are we going" I said**

"**You'll see" she said as we entered the elevator then she pressed the roof top button, as we got to the top she led me to door and opened it, and I looked and there was two chairs with some soda's**

"**Whats this" I said with a smile**

"**Well I was thinking since we won't be able to see the sunset together during camping I thought we could see it here" she said with a shy smile**

**I couldn't say anything so I just walked to the where the chairs were and sat down, Carly just fallowed with a smile. We sat in silence till the sun was gone**

"**Your a friend I never want to lose" I said with a smile**

"**Thank's Freddie, I don't want to lose you too we've been through a lot together" Carly said, I got up and pulled her up and gave her a hug**

"**Bye Carly I'll see you in a week" I said rubbing her back**

"**Bye freddie try not to get in to trouble" she said ruffling my hair, I smiled and walked back to the elevator.**

**(next day afternoon)**

**I was working hard we had to catch up for a few lose ends before the inspectors came down to wright off the go ahead to finnish, I had to stay late today to get ahead for monday**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Freddie how you doing" Carly texted, she texted me only half a day gone wow**

"**Hey Carly how's camping?" I said trying to clean up everything I was the only one here**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**It's so pretty here, I wish you were here, you still at work?" Carly texted**

"**Yeah me too, yeah I am I have to stay late to clean up to get ready for monday" I said**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**That sucks" she texted**

**I sat down to take a little break "Carly can i tell you something" I said**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**What is it"she texted, I can't believe I was going to tell her**

"**I think I'm in love with someone" I texted while taking a deep breath**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Oh my god no way with who!" she texted **

"**never mind it's stupid" I texted, I can't tell her**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**just tell me please" she texted**

**I took a deep breath "I can't" I texted**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Just tell me" she texted**

**I took another deep breath "I think I'm in love with you" I texted back and went back to work with butterflies in my stomach, I can't believe i told her**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**With me" she texted**

"**Yeah" i texted back still afraid of what she'll say**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Wow freddie, wow ok uh how long have you started to have feeling for me" she texted**

"**I don't know for a few months I guess" I said still with butterflies in my stomach**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**I don't know freddie, I just don't know I'm still in shock" she texted**

"**yeah I know I can't believe I told you, I want to know do you have feeling for me" I texted back feeling scared not knowing what her answer is going to be, i was working for a while and I still haven't got a text back from Carly**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**I don't know, I guess I have some feeling for you" she texted back**

**oh my god I said as I read the texted she has some feelings I was smiling for a while "you do wow thats great, so do you maybe want to go out when you get back" I texted back smiling **

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Yeah sure, I have to go my dad and spencer are give me evil eye's for texting you I'll see you friday, bye" she texted**

**That was it our date was set, I was going to take her to the movies and then to dinner, there's the new batman movie i know she wanted to see it, I finished my work and headed home, I took a shower and ate now I'm just listening to music while i fell a sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>(friday)<strong>

**this was it, today was the day I go out with Carly and I'm excited. I got ready for work and headed out. I was working as I was thinking of Carly**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Hey freddie" Carly texted me**

"**Hey Carly are you back yet?" just as I was finishing up my work for the day**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Yeah we're almost in seattle, I can't wait to see you" Carly texted**

**I read the text and smiled "I hope your excited for our date" I texted**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**I can't wait for it, where are you taking me" she texted **

"**Your just gonna have to wait and find out" I texted her and laughed to myself**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Can you give me a hint... please" she texted **

"**Ok but one hint, something with a B in it" I texted, I had a feeling she was never going to get this**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Wow that's it, that's not much now is it" she texted**

**I was laughing i knew she wasn't going to get it "I gave you a hint and that's all you'r getting" I texted**

**(buzz buzz)**

"**Fine the meanie be that way" Carly texted**


End file.
